Confrontation! Defeat Hernandez
|image=SCT_ep05_title_screen.jpg |series=''Shin Captain Tsubasa'' |season= |episode_no=5 |airdate=1989-11-01 |scenario=Satoshi Namiki |storyboard=Osamu Sekita |episode_direction=Osamu Sekita |key_animation_direction= |action_animation_direction= |chief_animation_direction=Nobuhiro Okaseko |previous=The gathering! The world rivals |next=Takeoff! J-Boys football }} " " (対決! ヘルナンデスを倒せ, Taiketsu! Hernandez o Taose) is the fifth episode of ''Shin Captain Tsubasa''. It was first released on 1 November 1989. Synopsis :Missing Plot Japan Jr. has its debut against the renowned Italy Jr.. The Asian team initially attacks but the Italian keeper Gino Hernandez is able to save all shots, even the Drive Shot, which is a middle range shot. Not only that, all Italians are heavily marking Tsubasa, with intentional fouls against him. Even so, Mikami has put Misaki on the bench for the first half. On the counterattack, Italy scores one to zero. On the second half, one of the Tachibana twins is replaced by Misaki who assists Tsubasa, by using the Golden Combi. They were able to score the even one. At the last minute of the match, thanks to a great assist by the Golden Combi, Hyuga uses the Neo Tiger Shot and scoring the winning goal. Cast Home video releases The episode was originally released on 1 November 1989 by CBS Sony Group on VHS and LaserDisc. It was also released on DVD by SME Visual Works on 9 May 2002 as part of the DVD Box, on 22 May 2002 as part of the rental DVD #2 and on 19 September 2002 as part of the retail DVD #2. In other languages *Spanish: "Hay que ganar a Fernández" *Latin American Spanish: "¡Confrontación! Vence a Hernández" *Italian: "Il calcio d'inizio" Trivia :Missing Gallery |-|SCT= Italy Jr (SCT).jpg Italy ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Italy Jr. Italy ova5 (SCT) 6.jpg|Tsubasa trapped by several markers |-|SCT (2)= Italy ova5 (SCT) 2.jpg|Tardelli Italy ova5 (SCT) 3.jpg|Mateo vs Tsubasa Italy ova5 (SCT) 4.jpg|Matsuyama shots to goal-net One Handed Catch ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|One Handed Catch Golden Right Hand ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Golden Right Hand vs Hyuga Italy ova5 (SCT) 5.jpg|Italy scores Perfect Catch ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Perfect Catch successful One Handed Catch ova5 (SCT) 2.jpg|Golden Right Hand Perfect Catch ova5 (SCT) 2.jpg|Perfect Catch Golden Right Hand ova5 (SCT) 2.jpg|Golden Right Hand vs 2nd Drive Shot Magnificent Dribble ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Misaki's Magnificent Dribble Golden Combi ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Golden Combi One-Two Golden Combi ova5 (SCT) 2.jpg|Golden Combi One-Two Gino (SCT).jpg|Hernandez tries to catch Misaki's header Golden Combi ova5 (SCT) 3.jpg|Misaki tricks Hernandez Golden Combi ova5 (SCT) 4.jpg|Tsubasa's Diving Header Golden Combi ova5 (SCT) 5.jpg|Golden Combi victorious Golden Punch Left Hand ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Golden Punch Left Hand Bassarello Marinho ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Bassarello & Dimos Marinho Italy ova5 (SCT) 8.jpg|Italy's Catenaccio Italy ova5 (SCT) 7.jpg|Tardelli, Andrea, Francesco, Torino Heel Lift ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Heel Lift Golden Right Hand ova5 (SCT) 3.jpg|Golden Right Hand Golden Right Hand ova5 (SCT) 4.jpg|Golden Right Hand vs 3rd Drive Shot Neo Tiger Shot ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Hyuga ready to shoot Neo Tiger Shot ova5 (SCT) 2.jpg|Neo Tiger Shot Hyuga Neo Tiger Shot (SCT).jpg|Neo Tiger Shot Golden Right Hand ova5 (SCT) 6.jpg|Hernandez hurt by the Neo Tiger Shot Golden Right Hand ova5 (SCT) 5.jpg|Golden Right Hand vs Neo Tiger Shot Hernandez vs Neo Tiger Shot (SCT).jpg|Hernandez beaten by Neo Tiger Shot Italy ova5 (SCT) 9.jpg|Hernandez congratulating Japan |-|Art= Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_VHS_05_jacket.jpg|VHS jacket Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_LD_05.jpg|LaserDisc cover Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_DVD_02.jpg|DVD cover Videos Captain Tsubasa Shin Episode 5|English sub Shin Captain Tsubasa Ova 5 Sub Esp|Spanish soft sub Shin Captain Tsubasa Ova 05 Hay que ganar a Fernández (Audio Español)|Spanish dub External links *Info at AniDB *Info at IMDb Category:Shin Captain Tsubasa episodes